Secret Quest
by Robot521
Summary: A fluffy oneshot between Edgeworth and Kay.


**Author's Note: This story takes place a few months after AAI. Fay never left and is still Edgeworth's assistant.**

Prosecutor's Office, May 31

"Hmmmm…" Their is nothing like a cup of tea on a slow day at the office. Definitely a pleasant change from the chaos that invaded my life a few months ago. Smugglings rings, murders, and old faces seemed to come out of the wood works. All starting as soon as I boarded the plane to travel back to the states. Still it felt right to uncover the truth again and in the dark there is always a silver lining. I gained an ally in the process, Miss Kay Faraday. A self-proclaimed Thief of Truth and my new assistant. Despite the feisty attitude and hard headiness, her heart is in the right place. We share a common love of truth and justice, even thou her methods may seem a little….unorthodox.

"Edgey! I can't find Little Thief anywhere!!"

Ah….speak of the devil and it shall appear.

"Hello Kay. Good morning." I replied coolly

"No its not Edgey! Little Thief has been kidnapped!" Kay rants, waving her arms frantically.

"Sigh." Spending time with Larry is having a bad influence on her. Since Kay and Larry had become friends, Kay had stared calling "Edgey". She said it was cute and I should of a nickname like "Gummy". I suppose it is better than being referred to as a piece of candy.

"Are you listening Edgey?!"

Seeing Kay look at me with big puppy dog eyes almost made me tell her that she looked adorable flustered… maybe I should stop talking to Larry myself.

"Kay you left it on the desk this morning in your mad rush to get to the mall."

"Oh! Right, my bad! Ha ha ha!!"

"Why were you in such a hurry anyway?"

"It's a secret…" She gives me a mischievous smile and a cute giggle.

"…..you didn't steal anything did you?"

"Wha! Edgey I told you! I'm a thief of truth." She gives me a sulky look and starts to pout.

Pouting and causing trouble, two qualities Kay has mastered. Kay has a bad habit of getting into trouble. My never ending concern for the girl is going to send me into an early grave. I still remember the panic of thinking she got herself hurt or killed in the fire at the embassy a few months ago. I turn to look at Kay again. She is looking at me with an amused smile on her face.

"Daydreaming again Edgey? You must be getting old."

"Hmph.." Of all the cheeky…

"Ok! Don't scowl! I was just kidding. How about this! I'll ask you a question then I'll give you a hint. if you guess it right, I'll tell you about my secret quest today!"

"Secret quest…." I give her a bank stare.

"Yeah ok….um? What have you always wanted?"

" A cravat with mucus immunity.." I said smirking slightly.

"That was a shot wasn't it!" she growls out.

"Heh…possible."

"Fine be a stick in the mud!"

She turns and faces the opposite way, her back towards me. I get of the couch and gently touch her shoulder, turning her around slowly.

"I'm sorry Kay. Please tell me about your day." I tilt her chin up so she looks into my eyes. Seeing the sincerity in them, she brightens instantly.

" Well I was looking in the paper yesterday and their was an AD saying that all Steel Samurai merchandise is on sale at the mall today. I wanted to get you something since your so good to me and I never really thanked you properly for helping my catching my father's murder. So here!"

She pulls out a neatly wrapped packaged from her pouch and holds it out to me.

"Kay….I couldn't possible"

"C'mon Edgey!" Don't be a spoilsport, open it!"

I reach for the small box and carefully unwrap the present. Opening the lid to reveal what lays inside.

" I figured since you were so disappointed to find out the Steal Samurai who autographed your napkin last time was Larry. I decide to get you an authentic autograph…."

"…"

"Don't you like it?"

"Kay I….Thank you. I love it" Gulping down a flood of emotion that was trying to break the surface.

"Yay! Success!!" Kay claps happily, jumping up and down"

Kay jumps and wraps her arms around my neck.

"Wah!! Kay! What are your doing!!!" I gasp in surprise, my face becoming very warm.

"She buries her face into the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you Edgey" she whispers, tightening her hold on me.

After a moment I return her hug. "Kay…you are no trouble. I would come to your rescue anytime you need me." Taking in the sweet smell of her hair.

We hold each other for a little longer…just appreciating that we have someone that we can lean on.


End file.
